Of Drunken Beybladers
by Kiina
Summary: -Chapter 3- We are back, and so are the drunken Bladebreakers! This is what happens, when our favourite Beybladers get drunk
1. The Wine Tasting

Hi! Here we are again!

* * *

-Of Drunken Beybladers-

By: Kiina & Menthol

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Two**

…_This is going to be fun, _Kai thought.

Waiter's POV

When I saw how much these kids could drink, I had a wonderful idea! The World Tournament of Drinking would start next week! I studied the kids. Would they be able to take part there?

This slate-haired boy would be able to manage this. He had drunk about three wine bottles already, and he was still very sombre.

The other raven-haired teen still drank from the glass. A very well-educated person, I noticed.

Then I looked at the always-shouting boy (Tyson). He wouldn't be able to pull it off. Actually, hewas currently lying under the table, drunk. Very drunk. Maybe hewas sick…

I noticed that the blonde one studied his "fallen" teammate intensely. Suddenly, he also fell from his chair to the ground andwas now very near to the other. Could they be…? Nooo…

The last one, the smallest of the group, gave death-glares to the wine. He surveyed it as if it was his enemy. Then all of a sudden, he brought it to his mouth and gulped it down. I really wonder, how such a lovely boy – oh God, what am I thinking?! Anyways, I wonder how much more he could stand…

Just now, I hear someone calling me, probably wanting something to drink. I have to go…

Normal POV

Tysonwas still lying under the table, totally drunk, while holding his wine bottle- half-full. _I love this thing,_ he thought, and tried to drink another bit. He stopped when he heard Max falling beside him. Now Max was extremely close to him. Tyson blushed and looked at Max, who looked back at him. Because the blue-haired boy was blushing, Max tried to do the same. _If I do the same as he does, perhaps the others will think I'm cool, _the blonde thought. So, he continued to imitate Tyson, which wasn't very hard, because Tyson only lay there, immobile. _Is he dead?,_ Max asked himself. _Oh, this is cool, I have to do the same._ So, he played dead, like Tyson…

Kenny felt a little dizzy and then, abruptly, all the inhibitions were suddenly gone. The enemy didn't matter now. He wanted to get rid of something that he should have done long before:

"Kai? I have to admit something," he said. "I love you."

All eyes were fixedon Kenny. Even Max and Tyson, who were "dead" a moment before, stood up and sent questioning looks at the small boy. Kai was very surprised. He had expected anything, but _this_ –definitely not! Suddenly Ray jumped up and slammed his fist on the table.

"You can't love him!! Because I do, already," Ray shouted drunkenly. All his good manners were gone by now.

"Ray, can't we have a compromise? Look, we can love him both," Kenny stated.

"Guys?! Perhaps I don't _want_ YOU to love ME!! Have you thought of this already? Huh?" Kai implored, a little bit upset. Both Ray and Kenny looked at Kai and growled

"Who asked you?!"

Kai didn't answer. Instead, he took his wine bottle and gulped it down, and then threw it onto Kenny's head. Kenny dropped to the ground and silently muttered something of enemies, and Kai, and wine. Ray looked at the boy in shock, but his expression suddenly changed. He smiled evilly._ Now I have Kai for me alone._ When his and Kai's eyes met, Kai warned him:

"No matter what you are thinking, stop it! NOW!!", their team captain shouted.

Max sat up from the ground and asked, interestedly: "What about the drinking contest? Will it still run?"

Kai turned to him and growled. "Yes, but aren't you supposed to be playing dead, anyways?"

"Oh yeah. Thanks Kai", Max answered and fell down again.

Kai let out a "hn" and then turned to Ray. His eyes narrowed, he began to speak in a serious voice.

"You know, Ray, now it's just between you and me."

Ray blushed. "Ahh…what?" He really didn't know what Kai was speaking of. Could it be that…

"The drinking contest, you fool!" the slate-haired boy barked. He held his hand high and asked the waiter to come. He ordered another 5 litres of wine.

"Kai, are you insane?! What will we do with _5 litres of wine_, in God's name?!" Ray asked incredulously.

The team captain remained calm.

"First of all, we drink it. And secondly, I don't believe in God," he stated.

So, they waited for the waiter to come with the _five litres of wine in God's name._

The waiter came. First, he saw Kenny, the boy lying under the table with the others. It looked like he had a bump on his forehead. The waiter could feel the angriness boil hot in his mind. He began to shout at the two drinking teens.

"Hey, what did you do with the little red-haired boy?!" he yelled.

Ray looked drunkenly at the waiter, and the only thing he said was:

"Peace." And the only thing he thought was: _We only live once._

Kai didn't seem to care about the nearly hysterical waiter, and gulped down another swallow of wine.

But the waiter was _really_ angry. What did they do to his little angel? They would pay dearly!

"What did you do? I will call the police if he got hurt!!" If Ray hadn't been dreaming, he would have been able to see the steam coming out of the waiter's ears.

Suddenly, they heard a strange noise from under the table. They looked down to see what it was: Kenny's forehead was turning into a shade of blue, but he seemed to cope fine with it.

"Nothing happened, Mr. Waiter: I am fine." Kenny sat up drunkenly, rubbed his forehead, and put on athin smile.

The waiter smiled back and started to apologize to the two other boys. But one didn't seem to notice him (Ray), and the other was obviously too busywith looking cool (Kai).

"Hm, the real reason why I came to check on you here is for your money. Have you got enough to pay for all this wine?" he asked seriously, gazing at the two drunken teens.

"Here, I'll buy the whole restaurant." Kai took out a credit card from his pocket and handed it to the waiter…

"Ah, and you are sure that it's valid?" he asked suspiciously, while looking at the little card in his hand.

"Yes! I am perfectly sure so go away!" Kai was beginning to hate this man.

After another two bottles of wine, Ray began to tell Kai things he had never wanted to.

"Kai, you know, I am a bit gay."

"No, I don't know, and I did not want to know."

"That's no problem 'cause now I'm telling you!" He shouted. Obviously, he had forgotten that Kai was sitting right beside him and could hear the boy very well, even without shouting.

Then there was silence, while they drank the next two bottles…

Ray began to feel a bit dizzy, his eyesight began to become blurred, and his surroundings seemed to turn.

"Kai, do you believe in God?" Ray asked.

"No." Kai never did.

God's POV

"What did he just say? He didn't believe in God? In ME? Bastard!" he cried furiously to the Archangel Michael.

"He is a kid. He may change!" Michael answered.

God looked angrily at him.

"Okay, okay, he will change, happy now?"

Yes, God was happy now that all was going to turn out well.

Normal POV

"Kai will you ever change?" Ray asked because he wanted to know the truth.

"Why should I?" Kai answered sternly.

God's POV

"Did you hear that, Michael?" God asked, nearly crying in grief, knowing that one had just openly neglected him.

"Master, it's only _one_ child!"

"Yes, but this _one _child hates me!" God was now sobbing hysterically.

"Hm. Maybe you should go to this drinking tournament and convert him!" Michael suggested.

"Great idea Mike! Thank you!" God went crazy about the new idea. He would go down to earth and make sure that this boy would believe in him! He was a hero! He was GOD! His mother had always said that he was something special. Shehad been right!

Normal POV

After some time Ray fell from the chair. He simply gave up.

Kai was a bit drunk but not much, and a tiny smile of triumph appeared on his face.

The slate-haired teen stood up and went to look for the others.

Yeah! Finally, I won! He looked under the table, where a sleepy Ray lay.

"Ray, we have to take the others to our hotel!" He shouted, trying to wake up Ray.

"Kai? Is that you? I am so happy to see you!" Ray laughed, drunkenly.

"Well, I am not. But what should I do? I have to bring you to our hotel. Oh, Wait! Mr. Dickenson! I have to call Mr. Dickenson! Where is your cell phone, Ray?"

"Cell phone? What is a _cell phone_?" _What in God's name was a cell phone?._

"A cell phone is something you need in order to live or otherwise you'll die!!!" Kai retorted angrily. How could someone forget what acell phoneis? _What a blockhead…_

"Ah! A cell phone! Now I know! Here." He handed it to Kai.

"Now, Ray, lie down again" And he aimed a punch at Ray. The boy slumped down instantly.

This is much better! Now I have to call the big fat man and then he will drive us home.

"Hello?" Mr. Dickenson's voice said

"It's Kai. We need a car."

"A car for what?"

"To get us home."

"Ok. Where are you?"

"At this new local."

"Ah. I know what you mean. I will pick you up."

"Hn."

**

* * *

And? It wasn't very funny, we know, you don't have to tell us, but we introduced god! **

Preview for next chapter:

Kai will confess that he was not baptized and Ray has major problems to remember what happened. Tyson and Max still play dead and Kenny – we don't know now… °-°

Till next time!

Menthol: We only update when we get 10 reviews, ok!

Kiina: 20!

Menthol: That will never happen!

Kiina: 18!

Menthol: Don't make any hope!

Kiina: 16!

Menthol: Come back to reality!

Kiina: Ok, 15!

Menthol:…Ok, 15 UNDERSTAND GUYS? WITHOUT 15 REVIEWS; NO NEXT CHAPTER!!!

Kiina: You can review more if you want to……grr……


	2. Kenny's Confession

Hi! Here we are again! You know, Menthol wrote this story with me! She would be happy if she gets some reviews! Please review her story ("hope")! 

To Elbereth Gilthoniel who corrected it! Thanks! You were really helpful! -^-^-

We want to mention that the day we wrote this chapter, it was 40°C hot, so it will be much weirder then usual … but we hope you will like it anyways! ! ^-^

______________________________________________________________________________

-Of Drunken Beybladers-

By: Kiina & Menthol

For a full disclaimer and the rest, please see the first chapter.

______________________________________________________________________________

~Chapter Two~

…_This is going to be fun, _Kai thought.

~*~*~*~*~

****

Waiter's POV

When I saw how much these kids could drink, I had a wonderful idea! The World Tournament of Drinking will start next week! I studied the kids. Would they be able to take part there? 

This slate-haired boy would be able to manage this. He had drunk about three wine bottles yet, and he was still very sombre. 

The other raven-haired teen still drank from the glass. A well-educated person, I noticed. 

Then I looked at the always-shouting boy (Tyson). He won't be able to manage this. Actually, he is currently lying under the table, ddrunk. Very drunk. Maybe he is sick…

I noticed that the blonde one studied his "fallen" teammate intensely. Suddenly, he also fell from his chair to the ground and is now very near to the other. Could they be…? Nooo…

The last one, the smallest of the group, gave death-glares to the wine. He surveyed it as if it was his enemy. Then all of a sudden, he brought it to his mouth and gulped it down. I really wonder, how such a lovely boy – oh God, what am I thinking?! Anyways, I wonder how much more he could stand…

Just now, I hear someone calling me, probably wanting something to drink. I have to go…

~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Normal POV

Tyson is still lying under the table, totally drunk, while holding his wine bottle, which is half-full. _I love this thing,_ he thought, and tried to drink another bit. He stopped when he heard Max falling beside him. Now Max was extremely close to him. Tyson blushed and looked at Max, who looked back at him. Because the blue-haired boy was blushing, Max tried to do the same. _If I do the same as he does, perhaps the others will think I'm cool, _the blonde thought. So, he continued to imitate Tyson, which wasn't very hard, because Tyson only lay there, immobile. _Is he dead?,_ Max asked himself. _Oh, this is cool, I have to do the same._ So, he played dead, like Tyson…

Kenny felt a little dizzy and then, abruptly, all the inhibitions were suddenly gone. The enemy didn't matter now. He wanted to get rid of something that he should have done long before:

"Kai? I have to admit something," he said. "I love you."

All eyes were fixed at Kenny. Even Max and Tyson, who were dead a moment before, stood up and sent questioning looks at the small boy. Kai was very surprised. He had expected anything but this –definitely not! Suddenly Ray jumped up and slammed his fist on the table. 

"You can't love him!! Because I do, already," Ray shouted drunkenly. All his good manners were gone by now.

"Ray, can't we have a compromise? Look, we can love him both," Kenny stated.

"Guys?! Perhaps I don't want YOU to love ME!! Have you thought of this already? Heh?" Kai implored, a little bit upset. Both Ray and Kenny looked at Kai and growled

"Who asked you?!"

Kai didn't answer. Instead, he took his wine bottle and gulped it down, and then threw it onto Kenny's head. Kenny dropped to the ground and silently muttered something of enemies, and Kai, and wine. Ray looked at the boy in shock, but his expression suddenly changed. He smiled evilly._ Now I have Kai for me alone._ When his and Kai's eyes met, Kai warned him:

"No matter what you are thinking, stop it! NOW!!", their team captain shouted.

Max sat up from the ground and asked, interestedly: "What about the drinking contest? Will it still run?"

Kai turned to him and growled. "Yes, but aren't you supposed to be playing dead, anyways?"

"Oh yeah. Thanks Kai", Max answered and fell down again.

Kai let out a "hn" and then turned to Ray. His eyes narrowed and he began to speak in a serious voice.

"You know, Ray, now it's just between you and me."

Ray blushed. "Ahm…what?" He really didn't know what Kai was speaking of. Could it be that…

"The drinking contest, you fool!" the slate-haired boy barked. He held his hand high and asked the waiter to come. He ordered another 5 litres of wine.

"Kai, are you insane?! What will we do with _5 litres of wine_, in God's name?!" Ray asked incredulously.

The team captain remained calm.

"First of all, we drink it. And secondly, I don't believe in God," he stated.

So, they waited for the waiter to come with the _five litres of wine in God's name._

~*~*~*~*~*~*

The waiter came. First, he saw Kenny, the boy lying under the table with the others. It looked like he had a bump on his forehead. The waiter could feel the angriness boil hot in his mind. He began to shout at the two drinking teens.

"Hey, what did you do with the little red-haired boy?!" he yelled.

Ray looked drunkenly at the waiter, and the only thing he said was: 

  
"Peace." And the only thing he thought was: _We only live once._

Kai didn't seem to care about the nearly hysterical waiter, and gulped down another swallow of wine.

But the waiter was really angry. What did they do to his little angel? They will pay dearly!

"What did you do? I will call the police if he got hurt!!" If Ray wasn't dreaming, he would have been able to see the steam coming out of the waiter's ears.

Suddenly, they heard a strange noise from under the table. They looked down to see what it was: Kenny's forehead was turning into a shade of blue, but he seemed to cope with it fine.

"Nothing happened, Mr. Waiter: I am fine." Kenny sat up drunkenly, rubbed his forehead, and put on a flat smile. 

The waiter smiled back and started to apologize to the two other boys. But one didn't seem to notice him (Ray), and the other was obviously too busy to look cool (Kai).

"Hm, the real reason why I came to check on you here is for your money. Have you got enough to pay for all this wine?" he asked seriously, gazing at the two drunken teens.

"Here, I'll buy the whole restaurant." Kai took out a credit card from his pocket and handed it to the waiter…

"Ah, and you are sure that it's valid?" he asked suspiciously, while looking at the little card in his hand. 

"Yes! I am perfectly sure so go away!" Kai was beginning to hate this man. 

After another two bottles of wine, Ray began to tell Kai things he had never wanted to.

"Kai, you know, I am a bit gay."

"No, I don't, and I did not want to know."

"That's no problem 'cause now I'm telling you!" He shouted. Obviously, he had forgotten that Kai was sitting right beside him and could hear the boy very well, even without shouting.

Then there was silence, while they drank the next two bottles…

Ray began to feel a bit dizzy, his eyesight began to become blurred, and his surroundings seemed to turn.

"Kai, do you believe in God?" Ray asked.

"No." Kai never did. 

****

God's POV

"What did he just say? He didn't believe in God? In ME? Bastard!" he cried furiously to the Archangel Michael.

"He is a kid. He may change!" Michael answered.

God looked angrily at him.

"Okay, okay, he will change, happy now?"

Yes, God was happy now that all was going to turn out well.

****

Normal POV

"Kai will you ever change?" Ray asked because he wanted to know the truth.

"Why should I?" Kai answered sternly.

****

God's POV

"Did you hear that, Michael?" God asked, nearly crying in grief, knowing that one had just openly neglected him.

"Master, it's only _one_ child!"

"Yes, but this _one _child hates me!" God was now sobbing hysterically.

"Hm. Maybe you should go to this drinking tournament and convert him!" Michael suggested.

"Great idea Mike! Thank you!" God went crazy about the new idea. He would go down to earth and make sure that this boy would believe in him! He was a hero! He was GOD! His mother had always said that he was something special. She was right! 

****

Normal POV

After some time Ray fell from the chair. He simply gave up. 

Kai was a bit drunk but not much, and a tiny smile of triumph appeared on his face.

The slate-haired teen stood up and went to look for the others.

__

Yeah! Finally, I won! He looked under the table, where a sleepy Ray lied. 

"Ray, we have to take the others to our hotel!" He shouted, trying to wake up Ray.

"Kai? Is that you? I am so happy to see you!" Ray laughed, stoned.

"Well, I am not. But what should I do? I have to bring you to our hotel. Oh! Wait! Mr. Dickenson! I have to call Mr. Dickenson! Ok. Where is your cell phone, Ray?"

"Cell phone? What is a _cell phone_?" _What in God's name was a cell phone?._

"A cell phone is something you need in order to live or otherwise you'll die!!!" Kai retorted angrily. How could someone forget what a handy is? _What a blockhead…_

"Oh! A cell phone! Now I know! Here." He handed it to Kai.

"Now, Ray, lie down again" And he aimed a punch at Ray. The boy slumped down instantly.

__

This is much better! Now I have to call the big fat man and then he will drive us home.

"Hello?" Mr. Dickenson's voice said

"It's Kai. We need a car." 

"A car for what?"

"To get us home."

"Ok. Where are you?"

"At this new local."

"Ah. I know what you mean. I will pick you up."

"Hn."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

****

And? It wasn't very funny, we know, you don't have to tell us, but we introduced god! 

Preview for next chapter:

Kai will confess that he was not baptized and Ray has major problems to remember what happened. Tyson and Max still play dead and Kenny – we don't know now… °-°

Till next time!

Menthol: We only update when we get 10 reviews, ok!

Kiina: 20!

Menthol: That will never happen!

Kiina: 18!

Menthol: Don't make any hope!

Kiina: 16!

Menthol: Come back to reality!

Kiina: Ok, 15!

Menthol:…Ok, 15 UNDERSTAND GUYS? WITHOUT 15 REVIEWS; NO NEXT CHAPTER!!!

Kiina: You can review more if you want to……grr……


	3. Let's sing!

We just got the marvellous idea to flame our own story! We're writing absolute bullshit! ( - See? It works!)

* * *

-Of Drunken Beybladers-

By: Menthol & Kiina

**

* * *

**

**-Chapter 3-**

So here they were, the famous Bladebreakers, future worldchampions and one of the best Beybladers, at the moment plastered and partly on the ground. It was silent. Very silent. As silent as it could be. Until...Tyson began to sing:

„_No matter who you are, _

What you do to live and survive,

There is still something that make us all the same,

You, me, them, everybody"he looked at Kai, „_exept for him. _

Everybody, exept for Kai, needs somebody

Everybody, exept for Kai, needs somebody to love,

Sweetheart to miss," he looked over to Ray

Sugar to kiss," after a swift glance over to Max, „_or to eat in his case... _

I need you, and you, and you," pointing at Kai he said, „_You not!" _

I need you, and you, and you." again looking at Kai, „_You still not!" _

I need you, and you, and you" This time Kai answered, „_Me not, I know!"_

after a swift glance over to Max, „ pointing at Kai he said, „again looking at Kai, „This time Kai answered, „ 

There was again silence. It was very silent. It was more silent than it could be. Until...Tyson began to sing:

This is a story about a boy named Kai...  
Kai sighed.

Early morning, he wakes up  
Knock, knock, knock on my door  
Its time for practice,  
perfect smirk  
It is you they are all waiting for

They go...

"Isn't he lovely, this  
Russian boy?"

And they say:

He's so lucky, he's a star  
But he yells, yells, yells, in my ear  
If there is nothing missing in his life  
Then why does he shout all day?

Lost in an image,  
in a dream

And the Blade is spinning,  
and he keeps on winning  
But tell me what happens when  
it stops?

Kai shouted, „It won't stop!"

They go...

"Isn't he lovely, this  
Russian boy?"

He's not able of telling,

So he keeps on yelling,  
But tell me what happens when  
it stops?

Ray whispered, „Then you normally yell back"

"Best Blader,and the winner is...Kai"  
"I am AJ Topper for the BBA  
standing outside the  
arena waiting for Kai!"  
"Oh,my God...here he comes!"

Isn't he lucky, this Russian boy?  
He is so lucky,

But why does he yell?  
If there is nothing missing in his life  
Why does he shout all day?

„I WILL TELL YOU WHY!" Kai shouted.

Ray looked confused at the fuming teen, „And why?"

But he couldn't answer, because Kenny, yes Kenny, began to sing:

Every day is so wonderful,then suddenly,its hard to breath  
Now and then I get insecure,from all the pain  
Im so ashamed

I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words cant bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes words cant bring me down

He glared at Kai.

So dont you bring me down today!

He turned to Dizzy.

To all your friends you´re needless,  
So consumed in all your files  
Trying hard to fill the emtiness that the virus did to you,

is that the way it is?

You are beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can´t bring you down  
Cause you are beautiful in every single way  
Yes words cant bring you down

Again he turned at Kai

So don´t you bring her down today

No matter what we do  
No matter what we say  
We´re the song inside the tune,  
full of beautiful mistakes

Ray thought, _we live only once_, and he knew it was mean, but he burst out laughing.

And everywhere we go, the sun will always shine  
And tomorrow we might awake in a better place

´Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes words can´t bring us down, no  
We are beautiful in every single way  
Yea words can´t bring us down

Kai seemed annoyed by the attention he got.

So don´t you bring us down today

Meanwhile Max went over to the table opposite of them and sat down beside a huge man. He clapped him on his shoulder and began:

My name is Max,

I live in a hotel room,

I live upstairs from you,

Yes, I think I've seen you before.

If you hear something late at night,

The other people looked at the man with wide open eyes.

Some kind of trouble, some kind of fight.

Oh, just ask me what it was,

Oh, just ask me what it was.

The man shoved Max away from him, „Believe me boy, I don't want to know."

Maybe it's because I'm clumsy,

I try to talk too loud!!!

Maybe it's because I'm crazy

I try to act too proud!

The man stood up walked away, closely followed by max,

I only sing until you cry,

Please ask me why,

No respond.

So don't argue anymore,

Yes, I think I'm okay

The man threw a questioning look at him.

Concentrating at the man beside him, Max did not notice the obstacle in front of him,

Ups, I walked into the door again,

Please be nice to me,

I'm your business anyway.

I guess I don't like being alone,

With nothing broken nothing hurt,

So please be nice and care for me,

Anyway, you're not free.

A sadistic smile crossed his lips. When the man saw this he began to run, and he was never seen again in this local. Max shouted after him.

HEY; ASK ME HOW I AM!!

When the man was gone, he turned around.

My name is Max,

He walked to the next person he saw.

I live in a hotel room,

I live upstairs from you,

Yes, I think I've seen you before

And so it came, that the Bladebreakers were alone in the local, exept for a woman. As Max turned his sinister face to her, she left without a word. She was sure that this boy was mentally ill. She simply was sure. And if not the boy than she.

As Kai gave up all hope, Mr. Dickinson entered.

„Sorry, boys traffic, you know." He explained.

Kai began fuming again, he had nearly died because of traffic!? Restraining his feelings he said,

„Can we please go home?"

Mr. Dickinson nodded, „sure, sure, but when we are in this new local already, let me have a little drink."

Kai dreamed, he was sure. This was a nightmare.

Tyson opened his mouth, but to the relief of all closed it again. But then....

„I KNOW!!"

**

* * *

Ok, guys we want altogether (for the three chapters) 60 reviews! 60, ok? Cause now we are megalomaniacs! **

-Menthol & Kiina


End file.
